


Kidnapped

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4 "I'm more than you give me credit for", F/M, Kidnapping, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020, please don't @ me I'm not in the chair fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 4 "I'm more than you give me credit for"I really don't even know
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Kidnapped

"Marinette, stop. There's no point. You won't be able to-" 

Tim cut himself off, when his girlfriend caused her chair to smash by pushing off on her toes and landing on the back legs.

"Ow." 

She began to untie him, "Don't use a wooden chair for kidnappings. Especially, if they're flimsy. I'm more than you give me credit for, Timmy." 

Tim rolled his eyes, "Okay, to be fair, I give you a lot of credit but apparently 'smashing a chair with the brute force of your own butt' was not one of those things. I'll add it to the list." 

Marinette pouted, "Don't be sarcastic. Now, when these guys open the door you distract them, I'll ambush." 

"God, I need some coffee. Remind me to not get kidnapped in the future." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go after me if you're in the chair fandom.  
> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
